


Kiss Me Harder, Love Me Stronger

by DakotaSpirit



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaSpirit/pseuds/DakotaSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much (ie. no) plot or description on this one - Just the boys at home having a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Harder, Love Me Stronger

A single sharp tug and Adam had Blake’s head tipping further back, throat exposed, pale skin going red with every new scrape and pinch of his teeth. He pressed his lips hard against Blake’s pulse point, sucking a deep bruise there before he stopped for a moment, resting his mouth against the ravished spot. Heat blazed up from Blake and Adam could feel each beat of his heart, there under such fragile skin, jacked up on adrenaline and desire.  
  
He moved on, pushed his nose up under Blake’s jaw line and stopped for another demanding kiss. Left another mark behind. Adam rubbed his face against the mark, dragging stubble over soft skin, making it burn, and felt Blake’s resulting moan shake through them both. Adam’s smile was almost feral as he lifted up higher, knees digging into the couch cushions beneath him, and finally pressed his mouth fully on Blake’s. If his smile could be called feral, the kiss that followed fed off the same energy.  
  
Teeth barely escaped clicking painfully together as Adam charged right past chaste and shoved his tongue into Blake’s mouth. For long seconds Adam thought that maybe he and Blake were surviving on one shared breath, their mouths fastened so tight together, each too caught up to pull back first. He wanted more though, more than this and it was that, the fine tremor of unchecked _need_ running just under his skin that finally had Adam pushing away from Blake with a gasp.  
  
His breaths were hitched and heaving and Blake’s face was flushed and damp with sweat, his hands clamped tight over Adam’s hips. He was shaking too, just barely, but Adam could feel the soft movement beneath his thighs.  
  
It was so intense, them together. Every feeling was heightened until Adam felt wild and uncontrollable, rushing and racing through every _Blake-less_ moment in his life so that he could get here again. Let his whims free again, put his hands everywhere, claim again. Be _whole_ again.  
  
It scared him a little sometimes, the desperation and need and soul cracking _want_ of it all, but then he’d catch the same ache in Blake’s bright blue eyes and could shove the doubt away, not care anymore. There was a promise in that shared emotion. An assurance that they were together, always, be it in bright passion or the occasional moment of feeling wide-eyed and lost.  
  
Right then though, Blake’s eyes were half closed and a little hazy. His head lulled against the back of the couch where it had landed with a soft thump after Adam had finally released his grip, leaving ruffled up handfuls of grey-tinged hair in the wake of insistent hands.    
  
Adam thought for one bizarre second that Blake was somehow on his way to falling asleep, but then the corners of his mouth tipped up into that lazy grin and hands ascended slowly from his hips, trailed up his back and back down again. There was no more room between them, no way to get closer without actually crawling into each other’s skin and yet Blake still pulled insistently on Adam’s smaller body, doing his best to deny that reality. The same _not enough not enough not enough_ feeling that Adam knew so well was suddenly bared plain on Blake’s face and Adam needed only one look at it before he was yanking his t-shirt up over his head and giving it a careless toss off to the left.  
  
“Less clothes,” he said somewhat inanely. Yeah they needed to be naked for this and yeah that much _should_ be pretty obvious, but for all the open desire on Blake’s face he was still just sitting here, staring hungrily at Adam and tugging at his hips in sporadic jerks.  
  
This time the smile was soft, fond, because Adam loved Blake. He did. He loved his charm and good heart and messed up quirks and he _loved_ that he could spin this big, larger than life man up so bad that his brain seemed to shut down all higher function.  
  
Slipping a hand against Blake’s tense stomach, Adam let his fingers trail around the soft flannel cloth before hooking a few fingers into the waist of Blake’s jeans, flicking the button open with a twist of his wrist. “C’mon Blake,” Adam said while sliding his hand into the open V of Blake’s pants and pressing down hard. “C’mon now. Less clothes. C’mon Blake. _C’mon_.”  
  
This time, _most_ times, that’s all it takes. Adam asking for it, begging really, and Blake is snapped out of his reverie in nothing flat. Back bowing from the pressure of Adam’s hand, Blake groaned deep in his chest before he’s all but shoving Adam off his lap and onto the couch beside him.  
  
He stands quickly, yanking at the buttons of his shirt with impatient fingers and then letting the whole thing fall gracelessly from his shoulders. One cuff catches on the wide span of his right hand and Blake growls in frustration before tearing the shirt the rest of the way off, throwing it to the floor with probably more force than necessary. He swings around, watching Adam scoot further up the couch, putting his lithe body on display as he leans against the armrest.  
  
Somewhere along the line, Adam had undone his own tight jeans, pushed them down around his knees and already he looks wrecked. All tattoos, arousal, and half stripped, Blake takes in each detail, memorizes it, and when he gets to the satisfied smirk on Adam’s face, feels something stutter and break inside his own head.    
  
Fisting both hands in Adam’s jeans, Blake peels them the rest of the way off in one harsh jerk. Then he’s shedding his own much looser pants and blanketing Adam’s body with his own, feeling the sentiment of _finally_ reach all the way down to his toes.  
  
Adam hisses at the first contact, Blake’s hips dragging against his with agonizing perfection. They’d been at this for awhile, kissing and biting and ratcheting up the tension and he’s been turned on the whole time. He’s been hard and aching and it hurts now, the pressure and sting of friction. It hurts and is perfect and Adam gasps and hisses breath between his teeth because all he can think is _yes yes yes_.    
  
There isn’t much room on the couch with the two of them but Adam still manages to wedge a leg out from under Blake and curl it around the man’s hip, drawing him closer solely on the pinpoint pressure of his heel digging into Blake’s muscled thigh. His other leg spills off the edge of the cushions and Adam thinks he must look shameless like this, sprawled out, eyes bright and dilated, feeling moments from screaming down the walls but it doesn’t matter, none of it does. Blake’s got one hand gripped tight just under Adam’s rib cage and the other alternating between his shoulder and neck, fingers occasionally swiping across Adam’s cheek or neck in obvious affection as they rut together at an increasing pace -    
  
Adam knows without a doubt that he could shamelessly live in this moment for the rest of his life.  
  
“ _Adam_.” Blake sounds like he’s dying, he’s so close, and Adam reaches up to thread his fingers back through that tousled hair. He pulls Blake close, steals an echo of their earlier kiss and presses his hips up hard as Blake rocks forward. He lets it out now, words spilling unchecked in the moment.  
  
 _“Blake, oh god, god. So close. Love you, love you…”_ in perfect counterpoint to Blake’s `-  
  
 _"Love you. Close. Adam, Adam, Adam…”_  
  
When he comes, Adam thinks his body might not be able to take it. Thinks that something has to break, the way everything draws so tight and bucks him up into Blake like they have to be touching everywhere, no space in between. He presses his face into Blake’s neck, pants and gasps even as he feels Blake come apart above him, feels their bodies shake and shatter together.  
  
Then it’s over and they’re stuck together with more than sweat, their combined body heat making things just this side of uncomfortable. Blake sits up a little, resting on his forearm, and runs a tired hand down his face. He’s still breathing hard and Adam soothes his hands down Blake’s sides, savoring the touch of his skin, making the moment last just a little bit longer.  
  
Blake leaned forward and planted a kiss against Adam’s lips, this one soft and gentle and everything the others weren’t. Then he stands again, swaying only for a moment. Reaching a hand out, Blake pulled Adam to his feet and tucked the smaller man close to his side. “Shower,” he says in both statement and question.  
  
And all Adam can think is _yes yes yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> As with the last fic, there might be a bit of a delay when it comes to me responding to comments/notes. That said I LOVE hearing from other fans and hope you all enjoy!


End file.
